


Outing.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [2]
Category: I-LAND (Korea TV), 아이랜드 | I-Land
Genre: Gen, Nicholas is a little shit, Yes Yoonwon is included too, and we love him for it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: outing/ ˈau̇-tiŋ /noun1.a brief usually outdoor pleasure trip.2.a usually public presentation or appearance (as in a particular role).
Relationships: I-LAND OT23
Series: I-LAND NONSENSE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876765
Comments: 24
Kudos: 39





	Outing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man. Someone in my eggies groupchat mentioned them laser tagging and this came to mind. I have no other explanation for this nonsense. Except: LET'S GIVE JIMIN A PERSONALITY CHALLENGE!

"Why am I even here, again?" Geonu asked, before gently spinning on the stool he sat on.

Jungwon, who was beside him giggled softly and brought his hands to the other's knees to stop him. "Because it's a group bonding activity. And you want to be there."

"Do I? Do I, really?" Geonu inquired, raising an eyebrow as he peered at the male from above his round glasses.

"Yes, you do." Heesung confirmed. "You're just dramatic."

"I concur." Jake said before taking off his cap to run his fingers through his hair. Sunghoon saw an opportunity and stole said black accessory while he was looking away, passing it to Jay who planted it atop of his own head.

"You're one to talk, Mr if I'm not in the same team as Sunghoon I'm not playing." Sunoo spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Please," Jake scoffed. "I'm fairly sure if someone tries to separate you from Jimin, Jaebom or Niki, you're gonna make a very long insta story rant about it."

"Twitter story too. Defo." Daniel agreed.

Sunoo gasped. "Do all of you think I'm that dramatic?" He was met with a bunch of nods as he glanced around the group of twenty two people gathered around him. Then huffed. "Fine. I'll prove to y'all that it's not true. Let's make the teams."

"Alright!" Seon clasped his hands together. "Who wants to be Captain?" Both Taki and K raised hands.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Taeyong spoke, eyes going from one to another.

" _Hyung_..." Taki whispered softly, slowly lowering his hand.

"No take backs!" Sunoo yelled. "The two Captains have been decided. If I'm being separated from my fa—" He cleared his throat. "If I'm gonna separate, so will all of you." He turned to Seon. "So what now?"

Seon chuckled. "Alright, we're splitting everyone. Captains go ahead and make your picks. Rock, paper, scissors in two points to know who goes first. No arguments or yelling about who is in what team." They all nodded. K and Taki forlornly glanced at one another for a couple of seconds before proceeding.

Taki won. He picked Niki first. K huffed. And chose Heesung. Taki then called Daniel. Maknae line ought to stand together. K called for Jay. Taki took Youngbin, because he'd always been very nice with him. K called Jungwon, because the kid had a plethora of hidden talents. Nicholas was Taki's next choice, mostly because he always brought him free food. At that, Taki nodded, proud of his reasoning. K called Sunghoon next, a dude who can jump probably can dodge too. Sunoo huffed for not having been chosen yet. So Taki called for him, making the older male clap his hands in glee. K chuckled and called for Seon. Heesung was beyond ecstatic with the choice. Then Taki called for Jake. Who put on a brave face _until_...until his eyes meet with Sunoo who was grinning at him. Then, he just stuck his tongue out. K called for Jaebeom. Because though the lad was very discreet, he certainly was a good reader of people. Taki's next pick was Euijoo, who went straight to high five Jake. K called for Taeyong next, because he definitely was someone who gave his all to his team. Taki chose Geonu because he was already stretching and definitely in to win. K called Jaeho, who had revealed being fairly good at the game a little earlier. Hanbin, who'd been hiding behind Yoonwon, was Taki's next choice. And surprisingly, it's Sunghoon who objected. On the basis that it isn't fair to keep the jopping line together. De facto, K got him. So Taki took Sungchul. And followed with Kyungmin who shot Jaebom a sad glance. And K took Jimin, leading to him and Sunoo dramatically reaching for one another but remaining out of each other's reach as Sunoo faux whispered 'so close yet so far'.

Jake facepalmed. "Why are you guys like this."

"This is why I don't want to be seen in public with any of you." Geonu spoke, pressing his head to the cold surface of the table.

"Not even I?" Jungwon asked, looking absolutely panicked and a little heartbroken.

"You don't count." Geonu frustratedly grumbled through his teeth. The way the other male's face lit up at the words, revealing dimples as he smiled, _almost_ , made up for it.

"Alright, now that it's all settled. Let's open the bets." Seon said. Because even though he might be an adult and capable of channeling them all, he was in for the competition too. "Ten bucks that we win and Jaeho gets the highest score."

Jake scoffs. "Ten bucks that we, win. But Sunghoon gets the highest score."

"What?" Sunghoon furrowed his brows. "But I've never played before."

"But you're one of the gods' favorite." Sunoo spoke, pouting a little. "I put five on Jaeho having the highest score though. Sunghoon second."

"Five on Jaeho here too." K agreed.

"My money goes on Geonu. He's the one who strikes me as most capable to use a gun." Jay said.

"He does give that vibe to you too, huh?" Niki agreed.

"I don't," Geonu narrowed his eyes. "I don't know whether to be flattered or offended..."

"Both." Heesung said. "Definitely both. Be both." That earned him a nod from Geonu who readjusted his glasses.

"Alright guys." A laser tag worker approached them. "Are the teams done? Could I get the list?" Seon handed the paper on which he'd scribbled down the names and the older male left to enter them into the computer. Before returning a couple of minutes later. "Okay, so has anyone never played before?" A couple of people from the group nodded. "Right. Then follow me into the sas, I'll launch the explanatory video and answer any questions you might have. Dad team you'll have the sensor plastrons with the red lights on. Son team, you'll have the ones with the blue light. Please don't fiddle with the guns." He asked, pushing the door of a square room with jackets hanging on opposite walls. "Do take the time to adjust them tight and attach them." The worker went on, as they retrieved a sensor jacket each. Then he launched the video.

A respectful silence instantly fell on the group as they watched the screen explaining the procedure. Some more enraptured than others. But all, somewhat listening. As it ended, the worker turned to them. "Any question?" He was met with absolute silence. "Cool. You basically have a minute before the starting signal goes on. Then it's shooting on sight. Good luck and be careful." He finished with, as a door opened behind the group and inside the arena.

K ruffled Taki's hair one last time before rushing off, disappearing in the darkness with Jay and Sunghoon hot on his heels. Taki was more careful, glancing around and trying to find a good place while everybody ran off in different directions. He could hear Sunoo's giggles nearby though.

Another person seemed to be in no rush to hide whatsoever: Jaeho. He'd been trying to find the perfect spot to play sniper without moving and having a solid overview. While remaining somewhat covered, of course. After progressing slowly and observing the configuration, the male silently climbed up narrow places and disappeared in a very specific corner.

Then the signal went off.

And screaming started.

"Jake get back here you little shit!" But all the reply offered to that were cackles as Jake ran away.

"Taeyong, no cap, I will blow up your kneecaps!" The male ran off, eyes wide at the threat.

"What the fuck?" Euijoo swore, narrowing his eyes as he read about being shot straight in the gun.

"You too? Where the hell is he?" Kyungmin wondered, glaring around.

"Oh my God, not again!" Euijoo swore in disbelief.

"Jaeho where the hell are you?!" Sunoo yelled nearby, frustrated.

"Taki?!" K gasped loudly. "E tu, Brute??"

"Sorry hyung, but right now I only have brothers in arms!" Came a reply as the kid took off, laughing with absolute glee. K couldn't help but grin as he watched him go, ending up shot again in the back by Sungchul.

"Geonu, you wouldn't right? Geonu, come on..." Heesung huffed, halting his pleas as his friend took off after shooting him in the chest.

"Sungchul is a frickin sniper dude." Jaebom complained to Jay as they neared one another. The other male chuckled as he ran past his teammate.

"Has anyone even seen Nicholas?"

"NIKI YOU'RE DEAD!" Sunghoon yelled surprisingly loudly as he ran after the shorter male. The kid turned around, cackling and shot him in his gun as Sunghoon pointed at him. "NIKIIIIIII!"

Daniel got to shoot Seon in the back, disappearing before being seen despite his height, leaving the other entirely too confused. "What the..."

Jaeho gasped, visibly surprised to have been shot in the back. He checked the name of his attacker and grumbled: "Nicholas..."

"Cute people are supposed to stick together, Jungwon!" Taki yelled as the other ran from him, giggling softly.

Youngbin landed a pretty smooth shot on Heesung's shoulder as he slid behind a large wall, leaving the other to glance around in complete confusion.

"So this is how it's gonna be..." Jake spoke, taking a couple of steps back.

Jay stood right in front of him, a bright grin on his features. "I think so, homey, I think so." He replied. "Shall we do it like in the wild west? A shootout? On three?"

"Three." Jake declared before shooting his friend straight on the chest and running off.

"YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" Jay yelled after him.

"Oh no..." Jungwon declared softly. "I refuse to shoot you, Hyung." 

Geonu sighed at the declaration, lowering his gun too. The both of them ended up being shot by an absolutely unapologetic Nicholas. "Dude! We're on the same team!" Geonu called out.

"Yeah but this was too sappy. You need to toughen up bro'." Nicholas calmly declared before peacefully walking away after a final salute. Jungwon and Geonu shared a glance before running off in opposite directions.

"NIKI! NIKIIIII!" Sunghoon was still yelling, rushing past an entirely bewildered Seon. The male blinked and turned away right in time to dodge as Kyungmin attempted to shoot at him. Grinning, he aimed for the younger male's shoulder as he tried to run off, scoring. Youngbin avenged his teammate and winked at Seon before disappearing, leaving the older male laughing.

"Not you..." Sunoo whispered, clutching onto his chest as he fell onto his knees. "You weren't supposed to betray me like that." He dramatically announced before falling forward, shutting his eyes.

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Dude, come on. If you stay down too long you're gonna end up shot again. 15 seconds is nothing you know that?"

Sunoo peered up, opening a single eye. "You wouldn't..." Jimin shook his head. Unnoticed to him, did Sunoo slowly reach for his own gun, shooting his friend in the chest as soon as he was reconnected. "Mianhae." He spoke, before standing up. "But I couldn't just... walk away." He declared, as he walked backwards, disappearing behind a corner.

"Hanbin, wait! No!" Jay huffed. "Bro', same team, remember?" Hanbin offered an apologetic and absolutely angelic smile, and Jay just chuckled, gently shaking his head before he took off.

" _Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do.._." Jake sang, as he walked beside Daniel. 

"... W _hatcha gonna do when they come for you_." Daniel finished, as the two moved in tandem, now back to back as they entered a wide open area. A giggle was heard nearby, Heesung accidentally giving up his position and ending up shot by Jake. Jaebom intended to avenge him but ended up shot straight in his gun by Daniel. The two self-dubbed bad boys then proceeded to high five.

EJ was cackling as he watched Niki and Sunghoon go into a back and forth shooting for a solid minute now. Though he couldn't tell who was winning. Niki got the final shot because after his 'yesss' of satisfaction, the lights turned back on and the door to the exit is opened.

The group eagerly rushed out and met around the table where a grinning Yoonwon was waiting for them. "I watched it all live. Congratulations, you're all dumbasses except for Jaeho and Nicholas." Nicholas winked at that and took a seat on one of the numerous stools, much like the rest of the guys.

"Who do you think won?" Seon asked.

"Definitely not Sunghoon or Niki." Yoonwon replied before snorting.

"Did you see us?" Daniel asked, gesturing at him and Jake.

"Yeah, we looked cool right?" Jake went on.

Yoonwon snorted again, amused and fond. "So cool."

"Oh my God, can we actually buy that footage?" Sunoo asked. "Blackmail purposes."

"Who would that work on? Most blackmail worthy footage would probably be of you." Jimin pointed out.

"Touché." 

"Here are the scores." The worker announced, approaching their table. "Congratulations to the Dad team, for breaking our precedents records of most time teammates shot each other. Congratulations to the Son team for winning."

"Aha!" Jake said. "I knew we were the best!"

"Okay, but we got the highest score?" Sungchul asked, glancing around the table.

"That would be Jaeho." The worker replied. "But it's important to note that the only person who managed to hit him was Nicholas who only got the second best score because he shot three of his teammates and lost points for that."

"Dude, what the actual fuck?" Niki asked.

"They were getting too chummy with the enemies." Nicholas replied and shrugged.

"I'll let you kids discover the rest of the scores now." The worker announced, handing the papers to Seon who gratefully nodded.

"Alright." He cleared his throat. "Congratulations to Jaeho and Nicholas who respectively got the highest score in their teams. And congratulations to Youngbin and Hanbin who respectively got the lowest scores in their team."

"I'm a lover, not a fighter." Hanbin replied, before running his fingers through his hair.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Nicholas declared, shaking his head.

"Special mention to Sunghoon who got the second worst score because he only ever shot Niki. 17 times." Seon announced, chuckling. Sunghoon grumbled something under his breath that earned him a pinch of the cheek by K.

"How did I do?" Jay asked.

"You got the third best score behind Jaeho and Jungwon."

"Jungwon?!" Voices come out.

"Hidden ace." K simply replied, grinning. Heesung wrapped his arm around his dongsaeng, pulling him into a hug dripping with pride.

"What about me?" Geonu asked.

"You got the fourth best score of your team. Behind Nicholas and Jake ex-æquo with Sungchul." 

"What about me?" Sunoo asked.

"Eighth." Seon replied.

"And me?" Jimin's turn to ask.

"Fourth, right behind Jay."

"Alright, but what's the overall top ten?" Youngbin asked.

"Huh..." Seon narrowed his eyes for a second, taking a good look at the results for both teams. "Okay, so, Jaeho first, Nicholas second, third are Jake and Sungchul, then Jungwon, then Geonu, then Jay, then Jimin, then K whose equal with Taki oddly enough, and huh, then it would would be... Daniel. Yes. Daniel."

"Go on, please." Jaebom gently requested. "Simpler than each of us asking their respective score."

"True." Jaeho concurred.

"Alright." Seon ran his fingers through his hair as he read through the paper once again, to properly make sense of number. "Okay. Huh. So we got, Taeyong, then Heesung, then me Choi Seon, then Kyungmin followed by Sunoo, then Niki whose got the same score as Euijoo and Jaebom, then Youngbin followed by Sunghoon and finally Hanbin."

"Woah, you figured it all out on your own by looking at all those numbers? So fast?" Jungwon blinked. "You're pretty great hyung. Seon chuckled, reaching out to pat the kid's head.

"This was exhausting." Sunoo declared, carefully laying his head on of Yoonwon's shoulder. The other male only smiled fondly, his head gently falling atop of his friend's. Kyungmin mimicked Sunoo, letting his own head fall against Jaebom's shoulder who instinctively tangled his fingers in the male's hair.

"Agreed." Hanbin said. "Next time we're going bowling and I'm whooping all of your asses."

"Yes, please!" Jungwon said. "I love bowling."

"Oh my God, are you like good at everything?" Sunoo inquired, making Jungwon blush. "The gods truly have favorites." He went on, shaking his head.

"Says you." Niki pointed out.

"Well," Sunoo grinned. "I suppose I have been a little blessed too."

"A little?" Sunghoon asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow and making the other blush. Sunoo waved his hand, shooing him away as he happily singsonged 'hyung', making Sunghoon grin.

"Full disclosure, did anyone actually manage to shoot Nicholas though?" Jaeho asked.

"Nope." Came Seon's reply, making the bboy dancer grin proudly.

Niki leant across the table to poke Sunghoon's cheek. "You're not mad, right?"

The older male shook his head. "Nah, don't worry. It was pretty fun. You're a fast runner, kid."

Niki grinned at that. "And you're a horrible shooter. But I appreciate your determination."

"I just appreciate you." Jay went on, wrapping an arm around Sunghoon's neck.

"Same." Agreed several voices at once, almost in perfect unisson. Jake's might've been a little more noticeable than others'.

"Well, I, appreciate Yoonwon, for putting up with our nonsense and coming with us today." Sunghoon declared. "It really does mean a lot that you're here even though you're hurt."

Yoonwon smiled, a certain sadness filling his gaze. Sunoo wrapped his arm around his friend and was soon accompanied by Jungwon and Taeyong. "I can't breathe." Yoonwon choked out, as they the three of them squeezed. 

"Good. Let's smother him with love." Sunoo determinedly declared and the others started moving to join the hug.


End file.
